A Midsummer Night's Dream of Love
by RPPuzzle
Summary: Sakuragaoka High is putting on a play, but will the K-ON club be able to pull off the lead parts and practice for the festival? How about keeping their relationships in order when their feelings are unknowingly manipulated?


_Disclaimer: Suggestive yuri Mio x Ritsu, Yui x Azusa, Sawako x Mugi. I do not own nor will I ever claim to own K-ON and any of its affiliates._

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone, this is the first fan fic I've ever written (though there have been many imagined in my head). I was inspired to write it because this past summer I went to London with some colleagues to study Shakespeare, and we studied both _Romeo and Juliet_ and _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_. Cut to me watching _K-ON_ season 2 and being extremely disappointed that the play the writers chose was _Romeo and Juliet_, that Mio and Ritsu didn't kiss, and that Yui wasn't the hilarious Benvolio instead of a tree. Don't get me wrong, _Romeo and Juliet_ is a fantastic play, but _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ would've been a better choice for _K-ON_ because A) It's a comedy, like _K-ON_, B) There's a perfect number of _K-ON_ main characters to play all the parts, C) There's no disappointment in finding out the main characters don't kiss. Although since this is a bit of a yuri, I'm going to find a way to have them kiss anyway. So I thought well while the play and _K-ON_ is still fresh on my mind, I'm going to make it happen because it would be EPIC to see _K-ON_ characters perform this play._

_Don't worry, I will make the Shakespearean language understandable, though I probably will use straight Shakespeare at some parts, mostly because this is the easiest play to understand that he's written. Also, you don't have to worry about his language in this chapter._

_I tried to write this in 3__rd__ person omniscient and present-tense mostly because I've never written a story that way before. Let me know if you like it, or if I should just stick to past-tense. Well please read and review, let me know what you liked/didn't like, what you find interesting, and whether or not you'd like to see more._

Sawako enters the classroom with a big grin on her face, shifting her gaze to the K-ON group's corner. The friends flinch at the unsettling twinkle in her eye; it's the look she usually gives them when she's made them new outfits. What is she plotting this time?

Ritsu leans over to Mio and whispers, "What's she so happy about?"

Mio whispers back, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

"Good morning!" Sawako says in a sing-songy voice.

"Good morning, Sawako-sensei," the rest of the class chimes back.

"Since the summer solstice is around the corner, the school thought it would be a good idea to put on a play to celebrate the occasion! Anyone know what famous play takes place around the solstice?"

The class exchanges confused glances with each other while Mugi shoots her hand up in the air, eyes alight.

"Yes Kotobuki-san?"

"Could it be Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"Correct! I knew you'd know it! Since you seem to know about the play, would you like to be co-director with me?"

Immediately, the reply is an overly loud and enthusiastic "Yes!" as Mugi's eyes begin to sparkle. It'll be bliss—just like the car ride they took together to get Ton-chan's tank. And besides, she'd love to have a good reason to gaze upon her beauty.

"Uh…great," Sawako says nervously, "Now, I found a plot summary of the play and printed out copies for you all to read. If it sounds interesting to you, you should definitely audition for one of the characters. Keep in mind that there's only seven parts to play since we'll be doubling up parts to cut production costs. However, we will need people to help make stage props and run the lights and music. I'll give you 15 minutes to read and discuss it with your classmates, and then it's business as usual."

After reading through it, Ritsu scoffs and comments, "So it's about a mixed up love triangle and unrequited love huh? I can relate to that last part."

"Seriously? Who's your crush, do I know him?" Mio inquires in a curious, yet terse tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Ritsu teases, turning her head away to blush. If only she could tell Mio…sigh. She isn't usually nervous about anything, except when it comes to Mio and her secret crush.

Mio frowns and puffs out her cheeks, holding back the urge to call her an idiot. Doesn't she know how crazy this is going to drive her?

Mugi sweat drops and quickly thinks of a way to change the subject, even though her inner self is squealing like a fan girl at the secret crush Ritsu has on Mio and vice-versa. Perhaps she could use this play as a chance to get them to admit their feelings…

"Uh Mugi are you ok, you're getting that scheming detective look again." Yui asks, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry! Well I was just about to say this is a really funny play. My family and I saw it performed at Shakespeare's Globe Theater one time in London."

"Of course you have," Ritsu says, the three of them sighing and slumping their heads in response.

"I wonder if Azu-nyan knows about it too. She'd look so cute in kitty ears for the lion part in the play they put on for the king and queen!" With that, Yui proceeds to daze off while lightly blushing, picturing Azusa wearing lion-style kitty ears and roaring like a baby lion. "Kawaii!" Yui gushes, fidgeting and placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah Sawa-chan's definitely going to have a field day with this. Poor, innocent victims of her crazy hobby…" Ritsu says, shaking her head.

"Don't remind me…" Mio says, shaking in fear as she recalls the traumatic chase down she suffered from Sawa-chan's determination to see her in another maid outfit after the animal outfits failed to attract new members. "Hold on, you don't think Sawa-chan volunteered for the play to make us audition so she could dress us up in her costumes do you?"

"I'd say that's a definite possibility," Mio whimpers and Ritsu pats her on the back reassure her, Mugi and Yui also feeling uneasy, yet excited.

"Ok time's up class! I hope you've all had a chance to discuss your thoughts with each other. I look forward to seeing you _all_—" Sawako pauses, giving the four girls a meaningful look, "—there!"

And so, the day passes away as usual until after school tea time.

"We should try out you guys! It sounds really fun! You too, Azu-nyan!" Yui adds, cuddling her as usual.

"And risk another panty flash, no way!" Mio yells, slamming her hands on the table.

"Well if you try out for a man's part, you won't have to worry about that!" Yui says, giving Mio a reassuring smile.

"There's no way Mio could pull off a guy. Her boobs are bigger than all ours combined!" Ritsu comments with a grin that shortly thereafter turns into a grimace as she receives a giant thump on the head by Mio.

"W-well we have a concert to practice for the festival; we don't have time to be in a play! Right Azusa?" Mio starts to stare at Azusa with an intimidating look on her face.

"Uh r-right…" she replies hesitantly.

"Aww, but Azu-nyan, I thought we could play one of the two main couples together."

How could she resist her senpai, especially when she pulls those puppy dog eyes? Yui-senpai is too cute for words. Although she wasn't completely happy about the idea of acting in front of her peers, she did like the sound of being Yui-senpai's lover, even if it was pretend.

"I actually agree with Mio, between senior finals and practicing for our concert, we won't have enough time to act in a play."

Mio's heart jumped, "Ritsu, I love you!" she exclaims, glomping her and nestling her head in Ritsu's boobs. This unexpected response proceeds to cause the following chain reaction: first Ritsu turning bright red, then Mugi clasping her hands together with a swoon-filled sigh. When Mio finally realizes what she's doing, she also goes bright red and turns away, "S-sorry I just got carried away in the moment." Both Mugi and Ritsu's faces fall, each of them wishing it lasted just a little longer.

"I say we put it to a vote: Those in favor of trying out for the play!" Yui and Mugi both raise their hands, and Yui continues, although disappointed Azusa didn't like the idea of being pretend lovers. "And all those party-poopers in favor of not trying out for the play?" Ritsu sticks out her tongue at Yui's comment as she raises her hand. Mio also raises hers like an enthusiastic elementary school kid would. Azusa slides under the table and attempts to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ritsu says wheeling around, leaving a dust trail as she stomps over to a startled Azusa, who jumps up on all fours, hair sticking up like a cat's would. Grabbing the "cat" by the collar, Ritsu hoists her into the air and brings her back to the table. Azusa meanwhile dons an innocent cat face and pose, suddenly sprouting ears and whiskers.

Of course, her attempt to pretend to be a cat and avoid the situation is thwarted when Yui tackles her to the ground flat on her back in a full embrace, rubbing her cheek against Azusa's, saying kawaii over and over again. Azusa couldn't help but blush a deep red, but despite her mind's reaction to shove her senpai gently off to retain her responsible image, her body paralyzed with pleasure, soaking up the last few memories of Yui-senpai's soft skin before being apart for a year. The thought of which at least gave her a melancholy look, which could redeem her image at least partially.

"Ahem, Yui!" Ritsu interrupts about five minutes into their cuddling and Mugi's impromptu photo shoot. She wonders why Azusa didn't protest earlier like she usually does. Perhaps she's resigned herself to Yui's constant hug attacks, and possibly her feelings for Yui too.

"Oh, eheh heh, right." Yui springs up scratching the back of her head in latent embarrassment. "You've got to choose Azu-nyan: practice or play!"

Before she can answer, Sawako enters and throws the doors open with a loud bang! Mio ducks and cowers, while the others yelp in surprise.

"Hello everyone! What are you up to? Ooo, this cake looks delicious Mugi, as always!" Sawako sits down while Mugi pours her some tea and gives her a slice.

"Yay, cakey!" Yui exclaims, teleporting to her seat as soon as Mugi got done serving her slice. She takes a bite and starts humming happily to herself.

"Well I guess we've lost Yui's attention now." Mio states shaking her head, "Anyway we were discussing if we should try out for that play you mentioned today Sawa-chan."

"Oh? And what have you decided?" Sawako comments innocently, taking a sip of her tea to appear nonchalant about the matter.

"Well Yui and Mugi want us to do it, Ritsu and I just want to practice for the school festival concert, and Azusa has been unwilling to pick a side so far."

"I see," Sawako nods, "Well let me make the decision easier for you then: If you don't audition for the play, I'll quit being your advisor, then how will you be able to play at the festival when you're not an official club?" as Sawako finishes, all the other members' jaws drop to the floor, except Yui, who is too lost in her scrumptious cake to care.

"A-are you serious? Of all the crazy things you've said Sawa-chan, this one takes the cake." Ritsu runs over to her drum set and plays a rim shot to her awful pun. Everyone laughs, even the now-anxious Mio, but Sawako abruptly stops laughing and adds.

"Dead serious."

"What, this is black mail! It's unethical!" Ritsu yells in outrage.

"Really? I see it as poetic justice. I'm sure I don't have to remind you why I became your advisor in the first place." Sawako replies with a smirk that dares Ritsu to disagree at her own peril.

Ritsu gets the message and sweatdrops, "W-well my blackmail beats your blackmail! If you quit, I'll let everyone know that...oh wait. Crap!" Sawako starts to laugh mockingly as realization crosses Ritsu's face. The whole school already knows about her rebellious years in Death Devil; the blackmail is obsolete!

Mio meanwhile is white as a ghost, already picturing her peers, her fan club, watching her every move, just waiting for her to trip and reveal her underwear. Mugi walks to her side and pats her shoulder, "It'll be ok Mio, we'll all be there to help you. Besides, I'm helping with the play, and it would be really fun to perform with all of us together." Mio slowly turned her head to meet Mugi's eyes. Now trapped in her sparkling blue and pleading gaze, Mio really couldn't say no to the ojou-sama, who had done so much for her and the rest of the club.

"Wait a minute! You planned all this with Sawako during lunch didn't you? You just want to pair us up, am I right?" Ritsu says, squinting suspiciously at the blonde. Mugi in turn mocks a surprised, hurtful look and swivels on her heel to face the wall opposite Ton-chan's tank.

"Ok maybe that was part of the reason, but I really do want to have my friends' support." Mugi whispers softly, pushing her index fingers together.

"Fine fine…we'll do it on one condition." Ritsu announces. _Oh no, this is not going to be good_ Mio thinks to herself, whimpering.

"Really?" Sawako exclaims, clapping her hands together in delight, "What would that be?"

The brunette pauses, then points dramatically at Sawako, "You have to suffer with us: you have to be a character in the play as well!" Ritsu triumphantly declares.

_That's brilliant Ritsu!_ Mio says to herself silently, a glimmer of hope shining on her face.

"What! I can't do that! First off, I'm a teacher, second, I'm the director, and third I'm doing all the costumes!"

"Well I guess we won't audition then." Ritsu replies, giving a nonchalant shrug.

Sawako suddenly plunges deep into thought for a few seconds, then smiles and says, "Ok I'll do it! I know just the part I could play." A knowing smirk crosses her face as she rubs her chin contentedly.

"What!" Mio exclaimed. _Damn, I thought she'd decline and we'd get out of this mess_!

"Yay, isn't this great Azu-nyan?" Yui joins in now content with her sugar intake today, and proceeds to her second favorite thing to do: cuddling and nuzzling Azusa.

Mugi claps her hands in delight and turns to Sawako, "We did it, Sawa-chan!" Sawa-chan gets up and they both start running toward each other in slow motion and embrace, crying tears of joy in each other's arms.

Ritsu grins, and cupping her mouth with her hands shouts, "Sawa-chan and Mugi-chan, sittin' in a tree, K-I—ow!" A bump courtesy of her now red-faced teacher graces her head. Mugi sees her face and squeals inside happily. _Maybe I do have a chance after all_.

Ritsu rubbing her head in pain goes to sit by Mio. As she watches the blushing blonde, she thinks to herself _I don't think Sawako was blushing Mugi, I think she was just mad. Ah well a girl can dream can't she? _And with that thought she turns to face Mio, who has been frozen since hearing Sawako's reply, and putting her arm around her friend says with a sigh, "Well I tried Mio, but the two fan girls over there are just too cunning for me."

Feeling her best friend's touch, Mio snaps back to reality. _That's right I have Ritsu; as long as she's by my side I can do anything…it doesn't mean I'm going to like it though._ The raven-haired girl sighs in agreement, and says in a defeated tone, "Well let's get practicing, looks like we're going to have to manage both somehow, especially if Sawako and Mugi are in charge of casting. I'm sure they'll find a way to get the whole school to agree to the K-ON club being the stars of the show."

"Yeah, let's practice!" Azusa says, and they all nod in agreement. Azusa deftly unzips her guitar case and slings it around her shoulder, pausing to look at a Yui's head now slumped on the table. "Yui!"

"Eeeeh? I'm too tired now…let's eat sweets instead.

"You just got done eating a bucket load!" Mio chimes, incredulous.

"I know, but that was 30 minutes ago."

"How are you ever going to survive play rehearsals when you don't even want to practice our songs?" Azusa asks in exasperation.

"Don't worry I'll manage. Let's just goof off for the rest of the meeting." Yui moans back and puts on her best puppy-dog eyes for Azusa.

Azusa sighs, knowing she has to do something if they are going to sound good at all at the school festival. _Good thing I'll be there to keep Yui motivated._ "Yui, if you practice right now, I'll wear kitty ears for the rest of the night."

"Yui Hirasawa reporting for duty!" She is now standing next to Azusa in a salute, Guitah at ready. The brunette looks over at her kouhai, whose face is both annoyed and pleased at the same time, "Eheh heh heh." Yui laughs, using her saluting hand to rub the back of her head in apology.

When Azusa is there by her side, she suddenly has the will to do what needs to be done, especially when the younger girl gets on her case for being lazy. She loves how Azusa's strong will pushes her to do her best at anything, and hopes that she can survive college in her absence.

With Yui's cooperation, they start to practice, and eventually go their separate ways back to their homes, not knowing what lies ahead in the auditions to come.

_Author notes: Yes I'm taking some liberties, perhaps stretching the actual school year of Japan and making the school American in that the play's a school wide production. Not to mention allowing a teacher to be in the play, but well, I hope you can look past timeline inconsistencies and enjoy it for what it is._


End file.
